


Do You Feel It Yet?

by darcydix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fun night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel It Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing a little writing exercise~  
> Imagine your OTP having sex, but person A keeps using spongebob quotes the whole time, which drives B crazy.

It started off like any normal day would. Eren and Levi were found on the couch cuddling and watching TV. Levi was the one with the remote, flipping through the channels with his other arm around Eren’s shoulders. Eren was tucked into Levi’s side, his thumb rubbing circles into the other’s thigh.  
“We could always try Netflix,” Eren suggested, tired of not being able to settle on one channel.  
Shaking his head, Levi sighed, “We haven’t even gone through all the channels.”  
And that’s when they stopped on the kid’s channel. A nasally voice came through the speakers, belonging to Spongebob. Eren grabbed at the remote, snatching it from Levi before he could change the channel.  
“I like spongebob,” he smiled glancing at Levi before hiding the remote on the other side of him.  
“Eren,” Levi reached for the remote, only to have Eren swat at his hand, “It’s for children.”  
Shrugging, Eren turned his attention back to the Tv while Levi gave up. It wasn’t long into the episode before Levi struggled out of Eren’s grasp and off the couch.  
“I can’t stand this show.”

The night settled down and after the non eventful day, Levi found himself in bed kissing Eren. This is how he liked to end his nights, because it meant the Eren was his. They belonged together under their roof.   
When Eren bit on Levi’s lip, he knew sleep wasn’t going to be anytime soon and he was surprised to feel Eren push him back. He stared down at Eren, wondering what was wrong, before Eren pushed Levi down, now being the one on top. Though Levi liked being the one in control of things, it was nice seeing Eren get flustered as he tried to dominate Levi. It was cute.  
Tonight was different, Eren had determination in his eyes, but he still couldn’t look Levi in the eyes. Soon Eren was pulling Levi’s boxers off, the last remaining clothing. He was kissing Levi’s stomach as his hand pumped Levi’s dick. One of Levi’s hands were gripping at the head board while the other was gripping Eren’s hair. Probably a little too tight. Levi didn’t care and Eren wouldn’t admit that he liked it. Eren was swallowing Levi next, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin of Levi’s dick. Levi gasped, sucking in air and biting down on his lip at the same time. He was hissing, cursing, and calling out Eren’s name. All too soon Eren stopped, a cheeky smile on his face as he reached over for a condom. Levi panted, watching Eren rolling it on and start to tease Levi’s ass with his fingers.   
“Eren please,” Levi begged.  
Eren smiled, pushing his dick into Levi. They both moaned and Eren waited for Levi to adjust. Levi moved his hips, signaling Eren to start moving. He shook his head, moving his mouth to Levi’s ear.  
“I have to ask you something important, Levi.”  
Levi’s heart skipped a beat, was he going to ask this now, while they were having sex? Levi always thought he was going to be the one who asked.  
“What is it Eren?” His hands gripped the bed sheets.  
“Can you feel it now, Mr. Krabbs?”  
There was silence before Levi squinted at him, “Get out, right now. I’m going to murder you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry?   
> I haven't written in awhile so I wanted something fun to just get back into writing habits. THis isn't really meant to be serious or anything.


End file.
